A vaporizer may be used, for example, to deliver material in a carrier gas to a process chamber of semiconductor processing equipment such as, for example, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) equipment to form a film over a workpiece or an ion implanter to accelerate ions toward a workpiece for injection into the workpiece.
One vaporizer called a bubbler delivers vapor from material in a liquid state to a process chamber by heating the liquid material in a container and introducing a carrier gas at a controlled rate into the liquid material near the bottom of the container. The carrier gas then becomes saturated with vapor from the liquid material as the carrier gas bubbles to the top of the container. The saturated carrier gas is then transported to the process chamber.
Vapor from material in a solid state may be delivered to a process chamber by heating the material to its sublimation temperature and directing the flow of a carrier gas past the heated material.